


Melting

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Inside, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Some Plot, Spanking, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Octane comes home to a nice surprise on an annoyingly hot day, and learns something new about himself in the process courtesy of a popsicle and his stupidly attractive boyfriend.





	Melting

It was a miserably hot day on Solace, the air was thick and heady - almost impossible for running in, Octavio noted miserably as he brushed back the hair that stuck to his forehead. His skin was clammy with sweat, pink in colour due to the temperature and he knew that if he didn't get home soon, he would begin to burn. Muttering short curses to himself in Spanish, he adjusts the goggles on his face, cringing at the steadily increasing sheen of sweat that covered his brow beneath them before giving up and removing them entirely, stuffing them into the back pocket of his running shorts where his skull cap and mask were already stowed away. He wipes at his face with his forearm, huffing as he stepped into the building only to be greeted by an even more stifling heat.  
"This place is like el maldito infierno!" He exclaims, drawing the attention of some of the other legends that were gathered in the lobby. Ajay threw him a wave from her place on the couch, dressed in her usual bright and interesting fashion, clearly bothered by the heat.  
"Quit ya whinin', Silva. We all have to deal wit' it." She teases, fanning herself with her hand to alleviate the temperature as best she could. Her hair was starting to frizz, falling out of the usually perfectly maintained space buns and onto her face.  
It seemed everyone had swapped their usual attire for something more appropriate, even the shyer legends like Wraith and Crypto had altered their clothes at least a little to account for the stifling heat. Well, all except Bloodhound, who was still dressed in full battle gear, seemingly unbothered by the heat and cooing softly at their bird.  
"What's everyone doin' down here anyways? Have I missed a party or something?" Octane asks with a grin, eyes coming to focus on Gibraltar, dressed in cargo shorts and a Hawaiian pattern shirt.  
"The AC broke. Down here is the only place that still works." His tone was cheerful, but he could tell that the effect from the heat was starting to catch up to him too. Octane nods understandingly, scratching at his cheek as he looked about the room. There was something slightly odd about seeing the new guy mix a pair of black mid length shorts with his usual winter coat, laptop perched on his thighs as he worked away, usual resting bitch face covering his expression. Everyone was here, or rather, everyone except-  
"Mirage is still upstairs, if you're wondering." Ajay chimes in, shooting a wink in her friend's direction. He smirks back at her, nodding.  
"Muchas gracias, amiga." He calls, already jogging up the stairs to the first floor. 

It was unusual for Mirage to be at the legend building, Octavio thought to himself as he walked the halls, taking a quick peek into the glass on Mirage's apartment door as he walked past. Empty. He briskly continues, taking a sharp right until he stood in front of his own suite, pushing open the door with a grin. "Well, hello there handsome. What brings you to my humble ab-" Octavio cuts himself off, mouth all but dropping open in shock at the sight of Elliott stood in the centre of his living room, dressed in a pair of shorts that hugged his ass perfectly, accentuating his powerful thighs and one of his own crop tops. "Dios mio." He mumbles out, voice low with admiration as he watches a stray bead of sweat drip down the man's toned abdomen, highlighting the spatter of hair down from his navel to underneath the waistband.  
"Oh, hi baby. The air con stopped working at my apartment, so I thought I'd come surprise you here. Totally not stealing your fan or anything." The man laughs out nervously, scratching at the back of his head and in turn revealing more of his perfectly sculpted form as he did so, the shirt riding up almost to his pecs. 

There was something so perfect about seeing his boyfriend in one of his shirts; it was one of his old band tees, cut off at the middle and the sleeves removed to be more his style. Yes, Octane thought it looked good on him, but it was another level of perfect on Elliott, contrasting with his beautifully tanned skin. He quickly shuts the door, trying not to ogle his lover too obviously as he grabbed a glass from the drying rack and poured himself a cold glass of water, gulping it down so quick that the excess spilled down onto his own shirt. Octane simply watches as Elliott stands in front of the fan, his soft curls moving with the breeze as he lets out a satisfied moan at the cool breeze enveloping his body. "It's too hot." He complained. The junkie's eyes fall to the curve of Elliott's ass in the shorts, which were extremely form fitting as he licks his lips.  
'Damn right it is.' He thinks to himself, smirking. He's drawn from his thoughts by the motion of his boyfriend padding to the kitchen, bending down slightly to raid the small freezer with a determined look on his face. "How was your run?" Mirage asks, reaching into the cold box to retrieve something, but getting distracted by the wonderfully cool temperature, opting to stay with his face obscured in the fridge instead. Octane shrugs, then, remembering Mirage can't see him, speaks up.  
"It was great, until it got so hot I nearly blacked out. This sucks, I'm def gonna have to make up for it tomorrow." He grumbles out, taking another sip of the cool drink as his eyes scan lower, admiring the muscle of his lover's thighs with a bite of his lip. Mirage had the effect of making Octane forget what he was going to say at the best of times, but this was almost too much.  
"Ah, that sucks. So double training tomorrow?" Elliott questions, finally emerging with a popsicle in his hand.  
"And here I thought you came here to see me. But no, you just want to cool down." The speedster teases, watching with fascination as the man in front of him unwraps the frozen treat, licking it with a short laugh.  
"Want one?" He asks, motioning towards the freezer.  
"Offering me my own snacks? No thanks, I'm good." Octane chuckles, "but si, double training. Don't expect me back until midday." 

Mirage nods, moving towards the sofa with a hum, popping the lolly into his mouth as he sat, Octane following close behind, opting to sit on the adjacent couch around the coffee table, eyes watching not so subtlety as Elliott took the popsicle further into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to suck. Octavio bit his lip, watching the sweet treat emerge from his lover's plush lips, stopping to lick the end of it before setting it back in his mouth, seemingly unaware of the effect it was having on his boyfriend.  
The already overwhelming feeling of heat washing over his body was amplified by the show, and soon enough, he was straining in his running shorts. 

With a curse, Octane stands, taking quick strides over to the trickster and lacing a hand through his unruly curls, grabbing at the stick of the popsicle with his other hand. Elliott simply looks up at the man through his lashes, taking the treat out of his mouth to lick the tip with the flat of his tongue. "Mierda, you're such a fucking tease." Octavio growls out, pushing the ice lolly back into the warmth of Elliott's mouth, watching it disappear between his plush lips as dark eyes stared up at him. His hand twitches in the man's hair, stroking at it as he worked the treat towards the back of his throat, pumping it steadily and staring with awe as the melting drops gathered on his lips, sliding down into his beard. He scrapes his blunt nails against the short faded hair of the back of Mirage's skull, watching as the majority of the bright colourful popsicle slid into his mouth effortlessly. Elliott moans around the treat, locking eyes with Octavio when he gags softly around the obstruction, bobbing his head forward as much as the restrictive grip on his hair would allow. He swallows around the popsicle, throat bobbing to collect the juice from the steadily melting treat in his mouth as it was slowly removed, dragging at his bottom lip until he began to drool. Just as the tip was leaving his mouth, it was pushed in again, still as torturously slow and steady as before, but this time going deeper, coaxing the back of his throat to relax as Octane worked it in until there was no more to give. He holds it there, looking down into Mirage's gaze with dark eyes, pupils blown with lust, grip on his hair tightening. "You want something else in that pretty mouth, ay?" He asked, voice low and teasing as he rubbed a thumb across the man's bottom lip.  
Elliott moans around the popsicle, eyes fluttering closed as he nods eagerly, opening his mouth as the frozen treat was removed, set down on an old magazine on the coffee table in favour of something more important.

Mirage's hands reach for the waistband of Octane's shorts, only to be batted away. "Be good for me, cariño." He hums, pushing the man back further onto the couch as he settled his knees either side of the man's waist, pulling down his shorts and briefs in one swift movement, mouth level with his waiting cock. He takes himself into his hand, letting a low moan fall from his lips as he smears his precum down the length of his shaft, jerking himself teasingly right in front of Elliott's face. The trickster whines, looking up at Octane with pleading eyes.  
"Please." He begs, licking his lips in anticipation, earning a laugh from Octavio.  
"Alright, princess, since you asked nicely. Open your mouth." 

Elliott obeys, eagerly accepting the throbbing cock with a short hum as the taste hits his tongue, beginning to suckle at the slightly sweat salted skin contently. His eyelids flutter at the feeling of Octavio's hands softly petting and tugging at his hair, taking him in deeper as he hollows his cheeks, tongue lapping at the underside of the head. "Dios mio, Elliott. Just like that!" Octane hisses out from between gritted teeth, bucking his hips up into the warmth. Bobbing his head slowly, he works across his lover's length, gently easing down on each inch until his nose is brushing the fine hairs at the base, looking up at Octavio with hooded eyes and letting out a muffled moan. The junkie's thighs tremble at the feeling, hips bucking up every so often as he tried to stay still. "Such a pretty boy. You love choking on my cock don't you?" He punctuates his question with a tug at Elliott's curls, causing the man's throat to constrict even tighter around him. "Puta."  
Mirage moans in response. It was no secret that the careful mix of praise and degradation Octavio was so perfect at drove him wild, his own hips canting up to receive phantom friction. "My pretty little cock slut, aren't you, cariño?" Octane asks, voice husky with pleasure as he tangled his fingers into the soft dark curls, tugging on it as he began to piston his hips, fucking Elliott's throat. He gasps out loudly, moans quickly turning into short grunts and gasps which sounded purely animalistic in nature, cutting close to his orgasm then pulling back, allowing Mirage to breathe. Elliott keeps his tongue out and waiting as he sucked in deep breaths, feeling the weight of the tip as Octane tapped it against the wet muscle, precum drizzle generously from the head. The speedster wastes no time in pushing back in, grabbing a tight fistful of Mirage's hair as he abused the man's mouth. "So good for me. I bet you could cum just from sucking me off, ay?" He teases, delivering a hard thrust which left Elliott gagging. "So pretty. Look at you. Look how nice your mouth looks around me, I- ah, shit-" he falters, pace quickly increasing as he pulled down on his hair to bring him in to meet his movements. "Swallow it all." He growls out, thrusting into the tight wetness of Elliott's throat a few more times before letting out a choked groan, cumming hard into the warmth.

Mirage swallows as best he can around Octane's cock, milking it dry for everything he had to offer with a moan, his own hips bucking wildly as his hair was pulled, on the verge of orgasm himself. Before he even had time to process it, he was being pushed down, his back flat with the couch cushions as needy hands squeezed at his shoulders appreciatively, gradually working down to grope at his pecs through the shirt. "You look so good wearing my clothes, Elliott." Octavio practically purrs out, moving to straddle his lower legs. "So pretty. I might even leave it on when I fuck you."  
Mirage swallows thickly at that, bucking his hips up as much as he could when those deft hands began to tease his abdomen, running dangerously close to where he needed them to be. "Would you like that?"  
Taking a shuddering breath, Elliott whines.  
"T-Tavi, please." He begs, a sheen of sweat across his skin from the hot temperature of the room. "Yes, yes please!"  
Octavio tuts, smirking.  
"Cute." He coos, skipping over the notable bulge in the tight shorts in favour of gripping onto the trickster's well toned thighs. "And so pretty, all for me." He squeezes at the hard muscle as if to prove his point, lowering his head to graze his teeth along the flesh, sucking it into his mouth to bite down. Mirage's hips jerk aggressively in response, shivering at the feeling of lips trailing over his inner thighs, bruises and marks etched into his skin.  
"Yes, I'm yours!" He chokes out, rolling his hips up again as if willing him to hurry up, whining when he's pinned by strong hands.  
"Such an obedient little slut." Octane purrs, voice low with lust as he grabs at the man's thighs, spreading his legs with a grin. "And yet, still such a tease." 

Mirage practically sobs in frustration as Octane's hands leave him, instead opting to move to the far end of the sofa. "I want you bent over the back of the couch, vamanos."  
No sooner than the words had left his mouth, he scrambled to his knees, turning to press his chest against the back cushions, ass out. Octane hums approvingly. "Buena."  
Standing up, he takes a moment to admire the view, the shorts his lover was wearing were perfectly highlighting one of his best features. He cups at Elliott's ass, fingers digging into the generous flesh there with a groan. "Did you wear these knowing I wouldn't be able to resist such a pretty sight, or are you just that much of a puta now?" He questions, kneading at the muscle prevalent under the skin with a groan, biting at his lip.  
"Bo-both?!" Mirage stutters out, looking back pleadingly at his boyfriend, who simply grabbed a fistful of hair and shoved his face down into the couch, using his free hand to lay a sharp smack to Elliott's ass. The trickster let out a loud moan in response, hips bucking forward and grinding for purchase into the fabric of the cushion. "Fuck! Stop t-teasing me!" He half yells, muffled by the surface of the sofa as he leans back into the touch, desperate for some kind of release. Octane tuts.  
"And you were doing so well. What's the matter, Elliott, you don't want to be good for me?" He asks, laying another hit down on the same tender spot, revelling in the reaction it gave him. He swats at the skin there a few more times before switching to the other cheek, varying his intensity to keep Mirage guessing, and when he eventually pulls away to let the trickster sit up, there's a stain on the front of the shorts which suggests he had been enjoying the punishment perhaps a little too much. 

Octavio smirks, reaching down to rub at the clothed bulge, earning a sharp cry from Elliott's wrecked throat as he ground up into the friction. "Look at you, humping up into my hand like a dog. Filthy." He growls out, moving in to kiss at his lover's swollen lips to taste the mix of sweet sugar from the long forgotten popsicle mixed with the salt of his own release. "Okay, that's enough. Should I fuck you now, hm?" He asks, watching as Elliott nodded desperately, rolling his hips up once more into the hand on his cock before it was removed. "Use your words, amor. Tell me what you want." His voice is smug with satisfaction as the man in front of him lets out a quiet sob of frustration, opening his mouth to speak with a cracking voice.  
"Tavi, fuck me, please. I… I want your cock in me." He swallows hard, locking eyes with his boyfriend, lip quivering. "Ruin me." He pleads, drawing a groan from the junkie with his words.  
"Oh, trust me, princess, I will."

His hands hurriedly reached for the button, popping it undone and wasting no time in tugging the fabric down the newly bruised expanse of muscular thighs, along with his underwear in one fluid motion. He leans down, biting sharply into the flesh of Mirage's ass, drawing a whine from the man in question. Octane's hand slips up, under the shirt with a grin as he squeezed a toned pec appreciatively. "This stays on." He growls, and there's no argument. Mirage hurriedly kicks off the clothes as Octane stands to retrieve the all too familiar bottle of lube from the side table, growing steadily more impatient.  
"I didn't think you'd get so worked up from me wearing your shirt, babe." Elliott moans out as a finger presses into him, quickly accompanied by a second as they scissored. He lets out a breathy laugh as Octavio clamps his mouth down over the skin just below where the crop top ended, sucking roughly as he pushed his fingers in again, building up a rhythm just shy of what he knew could make Elliot cum.  
"I just enjoy seeing what's mine." Comes his short reply, pushing in another finger briefly before withdrawing his hand to begin coating his cock in lube with painfully slow thrusts. "Bend over again, cariño, let me fuck you."  
Elliott is eager to comply, resuming his original position with his chest against the back of the sofa, chest heaving as he feels the blunt head of Octavio's dick against him, and before he can beg, he pushes in.

Mirage lets out a loud moan, throwing his head back in pleasure at the feeling of being filled, struggling to stay still as the feeling overwhelmed him. He feels Octavio's callused hand grip at his shoulder roughly, and he has only a second to prepare himself before he's pressed into the fabric of the couch cushions by a particularly hard thrust, voice breaking as he moans out loudly. The junkie is quick to build up a rhythm, no longer bothered by the smothering heat of the apartment as he chased his release, worming his free hand back into Mirage's curls to gain leverage, tugging and knowing it got the man off. Elliott was reduced to a blabbering, stuttering mess as he was fucked hard and fast, bucking backwards into each thrust as it was delivered with shaking limbs, reaching to grab at any part of Octavio he could reach. "Dios mio, Elliott, you feel so good." Octane grows out, pushing in closer, abandoning his grip on his boyfriends hair to slide his palm up the shirt, grasping at his pec as he pressed his own chest to Mirage's back, fucking in deep and hard to abuse the spot that made him cry out in pleasure. The sound of skin against skin rang out obscenely through the room, mingled with intertwined gasps and moans as the two drew closer to release, lost in the sensations of what each other had to offer. Octavio uses his grip on Elliott's torso to push him down to meet his own movements, hips stuttering as he choked out a gasp, "Gonna cum, Amor." He mutters into his ear. Relinquishing his grip on Elliott's shoulder, he snakes his hand down between the man's thighs and grasps at his cock, jerking it sloppily to bring him closer. "Where do you want it?"  
"In-inside!" Mirage gasps, eyes rolling back into his skull at the overwhelming pleasure, close to climax himself.  
"Cum for me." 

And that was all it took, Elliott spilling onto Octavio's hand with a cry of his name, arching his back as best he could with the other's weight pushing onto him. He feels the warm sensation inside him as he regains his senses, amplified when the all too familiar of Octavio pulling out is felt, only to be replaced by two fingers spreading him open, stretching his pliant hole. "Mierda, Elliott. Look at you, so pretty." Octavio coos, watching with a smug satisfaction as his cum dribbles out, nothing but a weak moan in response from his lover. He presses a chaste kiss to the back of Elliott's neck, standing and heading over to the sink to pour them both a glass of water. He returns, handing it to Mirage who took it eagerly, gulping it down like his life depended on it.  
"Thanks." He creaks out after he's done, fiddling with the rim of his glass. "That was uh, really something."  
"A bad something?" Octavio asks anxiously, worried he'd gone too far in his horny stupor. Mirage shakes his head.  
"Nah, it was super hot. Maybe I should wear your clothes more." He laughs, taking a second to stare down at the copious bruises adorning his thighs.  
"Oh, you like it when I get possessive, huh?" Octane teases, shooting a cocky smirk towards the man as he waggles his eyebrows.  
"I think we both know the answer to that. And besides, we've got more important matters on our hands." Mirage points out, drawing the other man's attention.  
"Oh?" Came his curious reply.  
"You got cum on the couch."  
Octane scoffs, looking at the white substance streaked across the cushion.  
"It's not mine, so it's not my fault." He grins, making Elliott sigh.  
"I'm not to blame either, excuse me if I was a bit pra- prei- preoccupied." His eyes close as he works his way through the tic, huffing with mock anger.  
"Eh, whatevs, let's worry about it later, I say we still have a hot date with a shower to attend to." Octane stands, stretching as he takes a step towards the hallway, pausing to turn and watch his boyfriend.  
"Only if it's under thirty, I'm still too hot." Elliott grumbles, standing and grimacing at the sensation of the mess that was now beginning to run down his thighs. Octane smirks.  
"Damn right you are. But si, whatever let's me see you naked for longer."  
Mirage pushes him playfully on the shoulder as he moves towards him.  
"Perv." He scolds jokingly.  
"Don't pretend you don't love it."


End file.
